Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) refers to a system that uses a remote display protocol that allows a user's client device to connect to a remote desktop. The remote desktop may be an instance of a user's computer system or virtual machine that runs remotely to the client device and user, such as in a remote data center. The user accesses the remote desktop through a network using the remote display protocol.
Users may access the remote desktop using a variety of devices. For example, a user may use both a desktop computer and a mobile device. Typically, the application or content from the remote desktop is in a format compatible with the desktop computer. However, the mobile device typically displays content in a different native resolution on a smaller screen. When displaying the content from the application on the mobile device, the content may be converted or transformed for compatibility reasons. However, the conversion may not always be accurate and errors may result, such as mismatching name/input pairs, lost button descriptions, and other unexpected inaccuracies. These errors may confuse the users, or in more severe cases, cause users to operate the application incorrectly or input incorrect information.